


Open Wounds

by JustinHZX



Series: Painful Results [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Characters aged down a few years for the sake of the plot, Drama, Gen, Highschool AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Swearing like usual teenagers, This is technically my friends FF but they dont have an AO3 account, Underage Drinking, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinHZX/pseuds/JustinHZX
Summary: This is NOT Justins Fan fic, I am just using my friends account (My friend being JustinHZX) to upload it while I wait for my invitation to  be delivered. (He told me to put this down while uploading)
Series: Painful Results [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128482
Kudos: 2





	Open Wounds

**Word Count : 1324**  
Clementine sighed, great, Lee had just sent her off to a fucking friends because he’s not able to keep her in his custody due to the fucking apparent ‘murder’. Which she thinks is absolute bullshit but okay, she felt as if she deserved it since she had gotten into alot of Physical altercations and caught up with the wrong crowd, leading to a girl she knew to commit suicide-, Don’t.. She thought, not wanting to think about it, but no matter how hard she tried it always popped into her mind..She instinctively thought of her ex as she walked past his house, she winced as she recalled the night, her hands trembled a bit but she continued walking toward the school. It was good to know she could probably talk to Javier a bit and open up to him about what happened. It had been a year since it happened, she was 14 and really fucking stupid, dating a 19 year old who took advantage of her. She let out a yelp upon feeling someone touch her shoulder, she tensed up and spun around, - “Clem, you okay?” Mariana asked. She sighed in relief, her shoulders dropped and her muscles relaxed. - “Uhm, yeah..Just..Y’know.” Clementine answered, gesturing toward the house she just passed, Mariana’s expression quickly turned to a frown, - “Oh..” She said, “You don’t have to say anything more, I’ll walk with you to School since we have the same classes.” Mariana said. Clementine nodded as the duo walked. They arrived at the school. They had math first..Great, she hated math with all of her heart, Clementine and Mariana walked into the classroom, sitting in their usual seats, According to Scotty -- Their teacher, he was fairly young for a teacher, being 21, but apparently a group of kids just got out from Ericson’s Boarding School, which was 8 blocks away. Scotty was a laid back teacher and usually talked with Mariana and Clementine just before classes, just casual talk. Clementine sighed as she was pulled out of her thoughts, other students entered the classroom as Scotty began his lesson. Clementine glanced around the classroom and noticed a few new kids, 3 to be exact, one of them had long red hair, green eyes, she was currently talking to a guy who had...A Mullet, wow, Nick was the only person she knew crazy enough to do that, even Luke went against it, she would pay to visit the two in Tennessee but.. The guy was blonde as a matter of fact. The third person was a dark skinned guy, he had an afro. Clementine quickly snapped herself back to Scotty, full attention diverted to the class. The bell rang and she packed up, walking over to the trio that was definitely new here, Clementine wasn’t very social after her ex..She had social anxiety but she had to make friends..Right? Lee told her so here she was, she stopped in front of them - “Hey, you three are new right?” She asked, facing the trio who were still packing up, - “Yeah!” The red haired girl responded. - “Cool, you guys wanna sit with me and my 2 friends at lunch?” Clementine asked, she was currently biting the inside of her lip enough to draw blood, she really was anxious to ask just THAT. - “Sure, I’m Sophie, this is Marlon and Omar.” Sophie said, gesturing toward the Blonde and then the Dark skinned man. She internally sighed, now she had to fucking introduce herself all because Lee wanted her to make friends. - “I’m Clementine.” She said, a bit hesitant at first as they exited the classroom. - “See you three at lunch!” Clementine said, eager to take off as Sophie nodded, Clementine took off to her next class. Mariana was outside the door waiting for her, they had a few minutes to chat, - "I'm proud, Clem." Mariana smiled, putting her hand on Clementine's shoulder. - "I know you don't wanna be social with everything that happened with...You know but it's good you're trying." Mariana finished off with before the duo stepped into class, taking seats next to eachother, they hated Chemistry, the teacher was an absolute dick, he was best friends with the principal though so..He often tired to strike nerves when it came to Clementine, but Mariana usually kept her calm, that's why they sat next to eachother. - "It's alright, Clem, lunch is after this class." Mariana said, smiling at the end before they paid attention to class. Before the lesson began, the PA system started | Attention, the current History and PE teacher have been fired due to some complaints, this will be their final shifts. | "Holy sh-cow, we've been saved." Mariana whispered, Clementine smiled as the lesson began after more students entered. Clementine was able to keep her cool..this time, after the bell rang Clementine packed up, her and Mariana headed into the cafeteria retrieving their food as that sat down at a table that was empty besides Gabe, Sophie entered the cafeteria and Clementine waved her over, she grabbed her food and the trio sat down with them. - "This is Gabe and Mariana." Clementine said, gesturing towards the two. "They're brother and sister." She added, "Gabe and Mari, this is Sophie, Marlon, and Omar." She finished off with, gesturing towards the newly arrived trio. They awkwardly waved, the group ate their food, grabbing their bags once the bell rang and heading to fucking PE, - "Look, Scotty recommended I have you sit out because today is a hard day for you. And honestly Scotty’s my best friend, so you can sit out and do your homework." The teacher, Mr. Lancer said. Clementine sat down on the bleachers, she felt something in the smaller pouch in the backpack, she opened it as her mind thought what it could be. The last time she put something in there- Her thoughts were cut off as she picked up the photo..It was a photo of her and her ex. - "Shit.." She said in a quiet voice, she immediately felt his cold breath on her neck causing her to flinch. - "Fuck..okay..shit." She quietly said, holding back tears. She sighed internally and grabbed her bag, sneaking out of the gym and into one of the closed off bathrooms the school had, apparently it was extra cost to demolish it so they just kept it, last time she was in detention she stole the extra set of keys to the bathroom, she unlocked the door and entered, closing it behind her as she stumbled back into the wall, sliding down onto the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her knees - “Shit..” Her voice broke and she began to cry while keeping herself as quiet as possible. What seemed like seconds really was hours, her phone vibrated, she sighed and pulled it out of her pocket, 4 missed calls from Mari..Great, she thought as she stood up, exiting the bathroom quietly and locking it, tossing the keys into her bag and putting the straps around her shoulders. She wiped her eyes and exited the school. Great, it was raining too. She sighed, adjusting her cap as she walked home. Mariana quickly ran up next to her - “Where the hell were you?” Mariana asked as the duo walked home, - “Same area as usual.” Clementine said, not bothering to make an excuse. - “It’s okay Clem, you can sleep when we’re at the house,” Mariana said, noticing she was tired. - “Also I gave Sophie your number so...Yeah!” Mariana said excitedly, the duo arrived at the house, upon entering Clementine tossed her backpack onto the counter, walking upstairs to her room, she tossed her phone onto the nightstand, sliding her boots off and jumping into the bed. She just did not care and just hoped not to get a nightmare,


End file.
